


In My Heart's The Memory

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Based on The Fox and the Hound, Confused Niffler, Creature Death, Creatures, Death, Gen, Hurt, Loss, Newt crying, War based loss, World War 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: It's World War 2 and Newt realises that he may have to say goodbye to some of his creatures, even if it breaks his heart to do so. But all he cares about is keeping them safe, and out of harms way from both the Wizarding and Muggle wars that are happening.





	In My Heart's The Memory

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching the Fox and the Hound and I got very inspired by the saddest scene in film history to write something like it but, involving Newt.

The threat of the war was growing ever more imminent. They were recruiting more and more wizards and witches -not just Aurors- to help in the fight against Grindelwald. People were at threat, not just in the magical world and Newt had wanted to do his best to keep Tina safe, as well as his family and his creatures.

The magizoologist was at home and for a while after having been in the war for so long. The majority of his creatures had to have been released to the wild. To keep them safe. He had made the mistake of keeping Pickett with him while out fighting.

The Bowtruckle hadn’t survived and it killed Newt to have watched that happen. They weren’t expecting the attack of a gas bomb. Newt and the other soldiers had managed to survive but, it had gotten the worst of Pickett.

The memory flashed across Newt’s eyes again and he bit down on his tongue, blinking back tears. He had finally gotten back somewhere safe and took the coughing, spluttering Bowtruckle from his pocket. He had tried to do everything that he could to help Pickett but, nothing was working.

He couldn’t even put the poor thing out of his misery, he had to sit and watch as one of his dearest friends choked on the poisonous gases and finally lay still on the worktable. It had broken Newt’s heart, and he kept Picket close by in a match box. Until he had managed to come home with Tina and give the Bowtruckle a proper burial in the back garden.

His wife had been so supportive, constantly comforting and reassuring him that he would be okay. Holding him close whenever he cried and just offering any words of support that she could. Reassuring him that what had happened to Pickett wasn’t his fault. Telling him that Pickett would never have blamed him for it either.

That’s what prompted Newt to do the one thing that he had been dreading. The one creature that he never wanted to get rid of or say goodbye too.

The magizoologist looked towards the Niffler who was still very much alive, and still liked to steal coins and other shiny objects wherever he went. The little creature was asleep, on a small cushion that he had grown quite attached to and Newt sighed to himself.

Scooping the Niffler up, Newt took one sad glance up at Tina who was reading the latest news about the war and then back towards the coin thief who was just starting to wake up. Without a word, the wizard apparated into the familiar woods that he had spent a lot of his childhood on.

He carried the creature deep into the trees and bit his lip slightly. It was the hardest thing he had ever faced and he wasn’t completely sure, just how he was going to cope without the Niffler around anymore.

The Niffler had no idea what was going on and just watched his master with a curiousity, and sensing that Newt was visibly upset, he reached into his pouch and offered up a coin towards the man. Newt shook his head with a tearful laugh and knelt down in the grass, putting the creature down.

“Hey, you know that you’re my best friend, right? And that I would never change finding you for the world. You were so tiny when I first found you,” he smiled at the creature and reached out to stroke him gently.

“So unknowing, cold and soaked through in the rain. I’m glad that I did find you because even if you have caused me a lot of trouble, you helped me with things as well. If it wasn’t for you then I would never have met Tina,” he nodded slowly and wiped his tears, as the Niffler came over and placed a paw over Newt’s hand.

“I’ll never forget you Niff,” he choked on his tears slightly and sniffled, gaze moving down to the ground. “And hopefully after this war is over we might be able to see each other again. I hope so at least,” he bit down on his tongue and let out a shaky sigh.

“I was miserable when I found you first. I wasn’t in a good place at all. I was in a bad relationship, I was still trying to find out what I wanted to do in life, and I was sick of being in the shadow of Theseus,” he explained and looked towards the Niffler.

“You came along and I had something to focus my time and attention to. I discovered that taking care of creatures was what I wanted to do. I wanted to protect you all, and now I’ve lost so many of you. Dougal, Pickett, Oz…” he shook his head at the thought of the creatures that he had been forced to say goodbye to.

“I’ll see you around Niff. Stay out of trouble,” he whispered and with one last stroke to the Niffler’s head, Newt stood up and backed away a few paces as the Niffler watched him confused and tried to follow. Newt shook his head and held a hand up to get his friend to stay and with a heavy heart, and tears staining his cheeks, apparated home, leaving the Niffler sat confused as to why he was no longer a part of Newt’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Be sure to check out my other (sometimes happier) fics.


End file.
